A Glimpse
by 98's
Summary: Just a few glimpse of the whole story. They are best friends, but at the same time they are more. When and how the things progressed like that, they don't really know. You don't really know. We, all, never really know of it. Although the hints had always been there... waiting for the day to be discovered. Focused on Haruka/Chihaya relationship with their and others' point of view.


**Disclaimer: Idolmaster isn't mine.. **

**this story based from the anime. Mostly.**

* * *

**1. Interview**

_Do you like Amami Haruka?_

_Ritsuko-san?_

"Hm? Of course I like her. She is one of our idols. It'd be wrong if I don't like her, right?"

_Kotori-san?_

"Eh..? Haruka-chan? I like her, of course. I could even say I love her, if you want. Ah… though I'd like it better if she and—bzzzt."

_Umm… Azusa-san?_

"My, my… Haruka-chan? She is a sweet girl. I really like her. I'm a bit envious of her, though. Youth is wonderful, nee."

_Takane?_

"That is secret. But this time I'll tell you truhtfully my personal opinion. Amami Haruka. I like her."

_Iori?_

"What? This isn't about like or dislike! She is a rival… and maybe comrade in the same business as me! …but well… if you have to categorize it between them… like, I guess."

_Makoto?_

"Haruka? Yeah, I like her. She is easy to talk to and always supporting others. But… uh… don't spread it around, okay? I'm tired to hear another rumor come up to public just because I said I like my friends… very much."

_Yukiho?_

"H-haruka-chan, is it? Uh yeah… I like her. She is nice to everyone. When I had a problem with boys too… she always helped me along with Makoto-kun."

_Yayoi?_

"Uu… un! I like Haruka-san! Very very like her!"

_Ami? Mami?_

"Why did you ask us at the same time?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you think we're the same person? How rude."

""But… Harurun, hem? Of course, we like her!""

_Hibiki?_

"Yup! Me like her as I like Hamuzo, and my other pets. It means… Me really really really really like her, don'tcha understand?"

_Miki?_

"Haruka? Miki-miki like her, of course. Though… she is like a rival too, nano."

_Chihaya?_

"…uh? What? Like? What's like? …no, I mean… of course, I like her. She is my best friend."

_Haruka?_

"Eh? Me? Myself? Umm… well… if I said I don't like myself it's a bit rude to someone who had said they like me, right? Errm… are they? But… I think… because I wanted others to like me, then I, me, must like myself first. So… if you asked whether I like myself or not… my answer probably would be, yes, I like myself, of course."

* * *

_What do you think of Kisaragi Chihaya?_

_Ritsuko-san?_

"Chihaya… umm… she has beautiful voice. She's a great singer."

_Kotori-san?_

"Chihaya-chan is a very… adorable girl. Yeah. Adorable. You didn't hear it wrong. It'd be great is she and Ha—bzzt."

_Um… Azusa-san?_

"My… she is really cute, you know. Especially because she always seem serious all the time. It make you want to tease her, right?"

_Takane?_

"Kisaragi Chihaya is another secret I'd like to know. But when I know, I'd wish I never know. At least not that way. However she looks more strong now than before. So… all ends well is well."

_Iori?_

"Chihaya? She has great voice. Even I, Minase Iori-sama, admit that."

_Makoto?_

"Umm… I thought she was a quiet person. Really serious too. But recently… I think she has opened to us more. To Haruka, especially."

_Yukiho?_

"Chihaya-san…? She is cool. Not cool like Makoto-kun. But cool in her own way. I-I think she is a great singer too."

_Yayoi?_

"Uun! Chihaya-san is cool. She looks a bit cold and distant if you don't know her very well, but she's a very kind person too. Though, when I first met her… it was slightly awkward. But now… I like Chihaya-san very much."

_Ami? Mami?_

"Like we said, why did you ask us at the same time?"

"We're not the same, you know."

""Nevertheless… Chihaya-oneechan is a very cool person, indeed!""

_Hibiki?_

"Hm? Chihaya… what's animal she likes again? Well. Hamuzo said he likes her. So Me think she's a good person. Not to mention she's a wonderful singer. Yeah. She likes singing as I like animal, maybe."

_Miki?_

"Chihaya-san… well… if Miki thought about Chihaya-san… the first thing that comes to mind is of course about her voice. Her singing really is great, nano. Miki very admires her in that respect."

_Haruka?_

"Ah? Eh? Err… Chihaya-chan is… Chihaya-chan, right? Uh… I mean… she is my bestfriend. She is really dependable too. I often asked her to teach me how I should sing this phrases or that, you know. And even though, she's younger than me, I think she is more mature… right? Umm… and Chihaya-chan is… really likes singing, yeah. So I wish… I could stay as an idol alongside Chihaya-chan as long as we can."

_Chihaya?_

"What did I think… of me? Uh… well.. I like singing. That much is obvious, right. But… if I have to answer your question honestly… there were times when I wish I was different from how I was now. More cheerful, more free. Maybe like Miki… or… Haruka. However… now, more importantly, I wanted to say I like myself with utmost confidence."

* * *

**A/N: It'd be like a collection of oneshot or something. But they are related, somehow, someway.**


End file.
